Joel Megrez, the time traveler
by lordmegrez
Summary: What happen when the strongest warrior on Earth become evil, he will rule the world without hesitation. The only person able to stop him is his own son, but it won't be easy.


Intro   
In the past, a great race inhabited the Moon, they had the mission to protect the Earth, and after a big war the race was destroyed.   
10,000 years later, the princess of that race and its most powerful warrior reincarnated in Earth.   
Some earthling's warriors, named Escarlatas, joined forces with them to continue their mission: Protect Earth.   
  
Before the lecture:   
Characters:   
NameBattle Name Name in the past/future   
Mario MirandaMita "Black Panther"Marcus Megrez   
Darien Endymion "Light Warrior"Endymion Megrez   
Jose D'BlancAtila "Fire Falcon"Joshua D'Blanc   
Carlos Martinez Titan "Blue Shark" Heracles Lance   
  
Amy Anderson Mercury   
Mina MinakoVenus   
  
Alexa Megrez   
Joel Megrez   
  
Delta Super computer created to help the Escarlatas   
Air Quest Big aircraft that stays over Japan, with the most advance technology ever seen.   
  
Lexicon:   
Warrior: Super powerful living being   
Nova Warriors: Different races joined to take over the world   
Olympian: A race of hybrids between Humans and Angels, it's also an early name for most of Escarlatas.   
  
Love can change the Future   
In the middle of 1998, the Escarlata group is passing by a bad moment, because six of its members just left. But the other 10 keep going with the battle.   
In Ray's temple, Amy, Ray, Tomoru, Jose and Darien are waiting for Mario. He arrives with handful of papers. Darien sees him, smiles, and asks: "What's happening, brother?"   
Mario: "Finally, I got everything".   
Amy: "Did you really?"   
Mario: "Yes, I did"   
Jose: "What? What did you get?"   
Amy: "We've been planning to go to the beach for a while"   
Mario: "And finally I got it"   
Then Amy's cell phone rings. She answers it: "Hello"   
"Yes mom"   
"Ok, I know"   
"Bye"   
Mario: "So, when is she leaving?"   
Amy: Tomorrow, and she is not going alone"   
Mario: "What? Does she have a new boyfriend?"   
Amy: "No, I'm going with her"   
Mario: "Are you going to Los Angeles?"   
Amy: "Yes, I'm sorry"   
Mario: "And the trip, what happen with it?"   
Amy: "I think I can't go"   
Mario: "We've been planning this for months"   
Amy: "I'm Sorry"   
Mario: "You know what? Do whatever you want!"   
Mario leaves the temple; Amy starts to cry. Darien walks toward her and tells her: "You know how he is"   
Jose: "Don't be sad, it's not your fault"   
Ray: "Yes, your mom is always going to be first"   
Mario gets to the Air Quest, goes to his bedroom and starts to pack his clothes. Delta asks: "Do you need anything?" Mario keeps packing and says: "Yes, I need a chair and a big umbrella for the beach".   
Delta: "They will be at the docks packed and ready to go"   
Carlos enters to the room and asks: "What's up man!" Mario keeps packing and says: "Nothing, my girlfriend told me she can't go on a trip we've planning for months".   
Carlos: "And why can't she go?"   
Mario: "Because her mom is going to Los Angeles for a week and Amy is going with her"   
Carlos: "Uy! That's hard"   
Mario: "Yes, I know:   
Carlos: "Well…"   
Suddenly an alarm sounds and Delta says: "We detect an anomaly in the Caribbean Sea". Mario and Carlos run to the bridge. Mario checks the reading of the anomaly. Carlos looks at him and asks: "What is it?" Mario keeps looking at the monitor and says: "I don't know, it looks like a vortex"   
Carlos: "Nova Warriors?"   
Mario: "No, they use another kind of vortex. This is something I've never seen before"   
Carlos: "Let's call the others"   
Mario: "No, I think we can handle it"   
They transform in Titan and Mita. Then Mita uses the power of shadows to go to the place. Meanwhile, Amy is at her house, she is in her room, packing her clothes. Her mom calls and she answers: "Hey mom"   
"What time is the flight?"   
"That early!"   
"What time are you coming?"   
"What? But we won't catch the plane"   
"Well, I think I can go alone to Los Angeles"   
"But you'll take the next flight, right?"   
"Ok, mom bye"   
Amy hangs up and hears something in the kitchen. She runs there and finds a man. She tries to punch him, but he moves too fast. Amy realizes that he is a warrior, so she will attack as a warrior. But the man says: "Please stop! I won't hurt you"   
Amy: "Yes, you're right because I'll hurt you first"   
The guy had a mask on, but he takes it off. Amy screams when she sees his face; he looks like Mario, not exactly like him but alike enough to cause her to pause.   
Amy: "Who the hell are you?"   
The man: "Sorry, Lady Amy, I didn't mean to scare you"   
Amy: "How do you know my name?"   
The man: "An Olympian told me"   
Amy: "What do you want?"   
The man: "I need your help"   
Amy: "You never answered my first question"   
The man: "I apologize, let me introduce myself…. My name is Joel Megrez, Marcus Megrez's son, I came from the future to avoid a tragedy"   
Amy: "That's impossible"   
Joel: "I'll prove it, you should know my father very well. His human name is Mario Miranda, he born on April 5th 1982. He's worn glasses since he was six years old. He likes the colors black and dark blue, he loves darkness and his IQ is 385. Am I right?"   
Amy falls to her knees and says: "Oh my God, it's true"   
Joel: "That's right"   
Amy: "So, that means that you are my son"   
Joel: "Nothing would make me happier, but you are not my mother, in fact I never met my mother"   
Amy: "How is that possible?"   
Joel: "I'll explain everything…. tomorrow, my father will go alone to a trip. He will have an accident; this accident will damage his brain, making him crazy. He will become obsessed with getting more power. And he'll separate from the other Escarlatas. He will train so much that he will be able to defeat the Nova army by himself. Later in 2003, and alien race will attack the main cities on Earth. In the battle some Escarlatas will die: Endymion, Sailor Venus, Joshua, Tomoru Hino, Laniot, Atram and Nat"   
Amy's eyes fill with tears, Joel walks to the kitchen and gets some napkins. He gives them to Amy and continues with the story: "My father will destroy the alien race, and he will be proclaimed a World Hero. With all the glory and power, he will take 500 women and he will impregnate them. He'll wake them to a place in the sky called the "Blue Platform", in there is room where the time go slower, so slow as 1 year inside is one hour outside. He will train those children with demons and beasts. Those children will rise as an army of darkness. My father and his army will take over the world in one single day. Once the new order is established my father will spread his seed over 500,000 women and they will be out in the same room as he did with the others. At the end of 2003, the new order will grow as much as one dark warrior per five humans".   
Amy: "What will happen with us, the rest of the Escarlatas?"   
Joel: "Heracles, who was one of my father's best friend will form a resistance. He will find some other Escarlatas around the world. All of them will try to kill my father. Before the battle, Heracles will use Shen's Mirror to send me here"   
Amy: "And what happen with the rest?"   
Joel: "I don't know, they provoked a distraction so my father wouldn't know about our plan"   
Amy: "If you were raise as the other, why you are not like the others?"   
Joel: "After I left the Time Room, I tried to steal my father's sword"   
Amy: "Valgor"   
Joel: "He didn't use it anymore, so I wanted for me, but…"   
Amy: "Valgor can work only for good"   
Joel: "Well I didn't say my intention were good"   
Amy: "So, then what happened?"   
Joel: "When I touched Valgor, I received an electrical charge that almost killed me, but when I woke up I had some visions of the past, and how the World should be"   
Joel stops and looks through the window and says: "I realized that I could change everything, so I looked for the others Escarlatas, I just found Heracles Lance. He trained me and treated me as a son. He found the Shen's Mirror and used its last power to send me back in time"   
Amy: "What should we do now?   
Joel: "You'll have to find a way to avoid him to go to that trip alone, you can go with him"   
Amy: "But I have to get a plane at 7 am"   
Joel: "So you have to be at the airport at 6am, at least. That let us 6 hours to find him"   
Meanwhile Mita and Titan get to an island in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. Both of them look around and can't find anyone of anything.   
Titan: "It's a desert island"   
Mita: "That means that anything could arrive without been noticed"   
Titan: "Let's look around"   
Suddenly another vortex opens and a warrior comes out of it. Titan and Mita hide behind some rocks and stays in silence to see who he was. The warrior doesn't wear armor, so he couldn't be a Nova. He is wearing blue baggy clothes. Titan sees his face and gets in shock: "He looks like a girl"   
Mita sees the warrior and says: "Is not a He, is a She. It's a girl"   
Titan: "How huge is her power"   
Mita: "Let's get closer"   
Mita and Titan stand up. The warrior sees them and flies away.   
Titan yells: "She flies too"   
Mita prepares to follow her, when an energy blast hits him in the stomach. He is thrown back and falls between some rocks. Then he loses his consciousness. Titan jumps back and looks the girl standing in front of him. Titan thinks: "Damn! She is very fast!"   
The girl looks at Titan and yells: "well, it looks like I finally met the great Heracles Lance". Titan gets shock and whispers: "How the hell?"   
The girl: "How the hell do I know your name? There is no reason to tell you that"   
Titan thinks: "I have to stop her at any cost"   
The girl: "Now, I'll leave this island. Do not follow me or you'll be finished as Marcus"   
Titan lays his head down and says: "I won't follow you. The girl smiles and begins to flow, she looks at Titan, but he is not there anymore. Suddenly he appears behind her, hits her in the back and throws her few meters away.   
Titan: "Did you really think I wouldn't stop you? You are more stupid than I expected".   
The girl: "I'm going to kill you, as I killed Marcus"   
Titan: "Mita is fine, he is just unconscious"   
The girl tries to attack but Titan disappears. She can't feel Titan's energy. His voice is heard asking: "What's your name warrior?"   
She throws energy blasts in many directions. Then a water blast hits her from above, Titan falls from the sky and a stands behind her, takes her from the neck and asks again: What's your name?"   
The girl: "I'm Alexa Megrez"   
Titan gets surprised: "Megrez?!?"   
Alexa: "Yes, now die!"   
She puts her hands over Titan's face and throws an energy blast. Titan generates an energy shield that protects him, but he is thrown back.   
Meanwhile… Amy and Joel try to contact Delta through Amy's laptop. Amy establishes the connection and looks into Mario's room through a security camera. She realizes that his backpack is not there, so he could leave it in some place around the Air Quest. She says: "We have to go to the Air Quest".   
Joel: "But I can't go in"   
Amy: "Of course, there is no register of you, you could be considered an intruder"   
Joel: "You go. I'll stay at your house"   
Amy: "No, I can work from here too"   
She opens a small chat window and writes: "Delta, where is Mario?"   
Delta answers: "Mario went to check something at the Caribbean Sea"   
Amy: "Did he go alone?"   
Delta: "No, he went with Carlos"   
Amy: "when did they go?"   
Delta: "Fifteen minutes ago"   
Amy: "Contact them"   
Delta: "Please wait"   
Amy turns to Joel and tells him: "Delta'll find him, we just sent five satellites a week ago"   
Delta: "I can't establish contact with them"   
Amy: "Why? Where are they?"   
Delta: "There is an electric anomaly in the zone"   
Delta shows a map of the Caribbean Sea and surrounds a small island there.   
Joel: "No, it can't be"   
Amy: "What Joel?"   
Joel: "When I came here, the vortex was opened in the Bermuda Triangle, so I wouldn't be detected by other warriors"   
Delta: "Waiting for new orders"   
Amy: "How did they get there?"   
Delta: "There.. Insufficient parameters"   
Amy: "How did they get to the island?"   
Delta: "Mario used the Shadow powers"   
Joel asks Amy: "Why she didn't understand you the first time?"   
Amy: "Because Delta doesn't have Artificial Intelligence, she is programmed to answer any kind of questions that are registered in her Data bank"   
Joel: "We have to find my father"   
Amy: "Delta, do you have the location?"   
Delta: "Affirmative"   
Amy: "Show it"   
In the map is shown the exact coordinates of the island. Amy: "Can you read any energy source?" Delta shows three points in the map. Two of them are identified as Mita and Titan. Daniel looks the map and says: "Another warrior"   
Amy: "Delta, analyze the third warrior"   
Delta: "Please wait"   
Then the screen change to a chart:   
Power level75,000   
Height5' 4''   
Weight120 lbs   
GenderFemale   
Age20 – 25 year-old   
Race by energy sourceEscarlata   
Amy: "She has the same power as Mario"   
Joel: "That description, she is from my time"   
Amy: "Did she follow you?"   
Joel: "That means that"   
Amy: "Do you know who she is?"   
Joel: "I think she is my sister Alexa"   
Amy: "We have to get there, right now"   
Joel: "You have to find Joshua D'Blanc, he is the only one who can get there without any trouble"   
Amy: "But, you came from there, right?"   
Joel: "Yes. Now I going, I can't go with you to save my father, because I'm going to kill my sister"   
Amy: "I'll find Jose"   
Joel walks to the window and flies away. Amy looks back to the computer and writes down: "Delta, establish contact with Jose"   
Delta: "Please wait"   
A beep sounds and Jose starts to talk: "Yes, Amy, what's up!"   
Amy: "Mario and Carlos have problems in the Caribbean sea"   
Jose: "Give me the coordinates"   
While Amy is asking for help, Titan is having troubles with the battle. Alexa doesn't stop her attacks; Titan can't hold his energy shield anymore and begins to receive all the hits. Alexa looks at him and yells: "I'm going to save some time for my father by killing you now"   
She starts to charge her hands with energy, puts her hands together and throws a blast saying: "Die!" The energy blast stops and goes up. Alexa realizes that someone known for her has stopped her attack, Joel.   
Alexa yells: "I've been looking for you brother"   
Joel looks at Titan and says: "I came to help you?" Titan nods and then falls down. Titan loses his consciousness. Joel turns toward Alexa and attacks her.   
She tries to avoid the hit, but Joel is too fast and powerful. She is thrown few meters back. She looks for Joel, but he is gone. Then he hits Alexa in her back. She falls down. Joel looks at her saying: "I don't know who sent you, but they didn't know how powerful I am"   
Alexa: "I had the same power level than you, what happened? How could you increase it?"   
Joel: "I learnt that here is more power in light than there is in darkness"   
Alexa: "Show me, brother, show me how to be good"   
Joel walks to her; he helps her to stand up. Joel looks into her eyes and asks: "Are you serious?"   
Alexa: "No!" She attacks him on the chest. He can't avoid it and is hurt.   
Meanwhile Atila is in the way to the island.   
Atila: "Delta, how far am I?"   
Delta speaks: "You are 22 miles away"   
Atila: "Will I lose contact with you?"   
Delta: "Yes, in few seconds"   
Then he loses the communication; he feels two great powers fighting far away. He thinks: "Hold on guys, I'm going"   
Amy, in the Air Quest, is thinking in a way to make Mario stay: "How can I do it?" Mina goes by and tells her: "Well, you can tell him with something he really likes".   
Amy: "Music, of course, but which song"   
Mina looks into Delta's monitor and asks: "Delta, could you check the music files Mario had heard in the last days"   
Delta: "Please wait"   
Then… "The last music files opened are…."   
Amy interrupts: "Hold on, give me the name of the singer"   
Delta: "Shakira 32 files, Celine Dion 5 files…."   
Mina: "Shakira, who is she?"   
Delta: "A Colombian singer, who sings in Spanish, most of her performs are romantic songs, but she has some pop songs too"   
Amy: "Where is she?"   
Mina: "Amy, what are you doing?"   
Amy: "Making Mario stay"   
In the island, Alexa is fighting with all she has. Joel is hurt and his power level is decreasing every second. Mita jumps over her, Joel tries to run, but Alexa throws an energy blast at him. Mita gets into the way and avoid it with his hand. The blast changes its trajectory and explodes in the air. Atila sees the explosion and flies faster to the place. Mita looks at Joel and asks: "Are you ok?"   
Joel's eyes fill with tears and say: "Yes, I'm fine"   
Mita sees Atila getting there by air; Alexa hears Titan getting up. Joel uses that distraction to leave the island without being noticed.   
The three Escarlatas stand around Alexa, she can't fight all of them at the same time. Atila yells: "We don't care who are you, but tell us, who sent you?"   
Alexa's hands generate energy, she runs toward Titan, but Mita intercepts her and hits her stomach. Mita is holding her and says: "Please stop". She tries to attack and yells: "Die, Heracles!" Mita closes his eyes and shoots a blast that kill her. Mita holds her and lays her on the ground.   
Titan and Atila walk toward Mita, who has tears in his eyes. Atila asks: "Are you ok?" Mita dries his tears saying: "Yes, I'm fine, I just don't know why I feel sad for her".   
The three of them stay quiet for a while. Then Mita asks: "Why she doesn't disappear?"   
Atila: "She won't, she is not a Nova; she is an Escarlata"   
Titan: "In fact, she was a Megrez"   
Mita: "Oh my God!"   
Titan: "We should bury her"   
Mita stands up and looks to the ground and a hole opens by itself. They put the corpse there and cover it with sand. Titan takes a big rock and puts it over. Mita asks to Titan: "What was her name?"   
Titan: "Alexa, Alexa Megrez"   
Atila prints on the rock with fire: "Here lies Alexa Megrez". Titan remembers the boy who saved him; he looks around and realizes that he left. Mita asks: "Who was him?"   
Atila: "Maybe another Escarlata"   
Titan: "That means we are going to see him again"   
Mita: "I hope so, he looked very strong"   
Atila: "Let's go back"   
Mita: "I'm too hurt to uses the shadow's powers"   
Atila: "Can you fly?"   
Mita: "I don't think so"   
Atila: "Ok, I'll carry you both"   
Atila makes a big fire sphere and the three of them start the flight to the Air Quest. After a while, they establish contact with Delta again.   
Delta: "Mario, Carlos; are you ok?"   
Titan: "Yes, we are fine"   
Mita: "What time is it"   
Delta: "In Japan is 5:48 am"   
Mita: "We are going to be there in few minutes"   
Delta: "We'll be waiting"   
They keep flying, when Mita asks: "Atila, how did you know that we needed help"   
Atila: "Amy told me"   
Mita: "So, was she in the Air Quest when you left"?   
Atila: "No, she was at her house"   
Titan: "She was worry about you"   
Atila: "At what time is she leaving?"   
Mita: "I don't know"   
Titan: "Are you going to the beach by yourself?"   
Mita: "I'm not sure"   
A deep silence follows that sentence. Then they get to the Air Quest. They enter by the hangar's door. Everything is dark; there is no light on.   
Suddenly a female voice says: "There is a moment in life when life looks easier, when we stop reading the lines in our hands, and sometimes we write some poems; the good thing about that is that it doesn't happen only once, we forget our mistakes and we always fall in love again. A light turns on and illuminates a Colombian singer, Shakira; she starts to sing:   
"I give you my smile   
And my lips whenever you want a kiss   
I give you my madness   
And the rest of my mind   
I give you my silence   
I give you my nose   
I even give you my bones   
But, please, don't go   
Because you are my sun,   
The faith with I live   
The power of my voice, and   
The strength with my walk   
You are my desire to live   
Oh God! I don't know how to say   
Why I can't live without you"   
Shakira walks to Amy, who was hidden in the shadows. Shakira says: "I think she loves you too much, because she went all the way to Colombia, looked for me and made me come here"   
Mita deactivates his armor and walks to Amy. They both see each other for a while and they say at the same time: "I'm sorry"   
Mario: 'You don't have to be sorry, I was an idiot, I didn't understand you, I tried to order you"   
Amy: "No, I could ask my mom to stay, but I didn't try"   
Mario: "No, you should go, I'll go in the next flight"   
Amy: "I will go with you in the next one"   
Mario: "Ok, now you should go home and tell your mom about it"   
Amy: "Ok, see you later"   
She starts to walk away, but Mario holds her hand, gets closer and kisses her. Then she goes home. Atila takes Shakira back to Colombia and Mario packs some clothes for the new trip.   
Amy gets to her house and calls her mom.   
"Mom, I'll go with you in the 10am flight"   
"Yes, mom I'm sure"   
"Yes…. Mario is coming with us, is that ok?"   
"Thanks mom, I love you" She hangs up.   
Joel appears behind her. Amy turns back, and looks at him saying: "Mario, is not going to the trip"   
Joel smiles and says: "That's great, are you two together again?"   
Amy: "Yes, now he is going with me and my mom, we are catching the plane at 10am"   
Joel smiles   
Amy: "Now you're going back to a pretty future"   
The phone rings   
Joel looks at the clock and says: "6:15am"   
Amy gets confused for that answer and picks up the phone: "Hello"   
Mario is calling: "Amy, which flight did you suppose to take?"   
Amy: "Hold on, let me check"   
She grabs the ticket and read: "T588LA, why?"   
Mario: "Turn on the TV, on channel 4"   
Amy turns on the TV and sees the news: "A terrible accident had happened; a plane with destiny to Los Angeles, in America, had crashed few minutes ago. The flight J588LA had crashed in the Pacific Ocean, it's a total tragedy"   
Mario: "Are you ok?"   
Amy: "Yes, I will call you in few minutes, ok?"   
Mario: "Ok, goodbye, princess, I love you"   
Amy: "I love you too"   
She hangs up and turns back to Joel, he is disappearing. Amy says: "I was the one who had the accident, I died there, for that reason Mario became crazy"   
Joel: "Yes"   
Amy: "Now, how you're getting back?"   
Joel: "I'm not getting back to my time, it was a one way trip. The fact that you survive means that my father never became evil, so he didn't have 1,000,000 children, including me"   
Amy begins to cry and says: "Thank you"   
Joel is almost vanished and says: "Don't forget me, Lady Amy, because I won't forget you"   
He is totally gone, Amy dries her tears and says: "I'll never forget you, son". She picks up all her stuffs and goes back to the Air Quest.   
9/28/01 


End file.
